Wedding at Swamp Castle
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: While attending a wedding at a kingdom called Swamp Castle, Sunni and Calla meet a prince who is being forced to marry against his will by his overbearing father. *Inspired by the Swamp Castle scene in "Monty Python and the Holy Grail."
1. Wedding Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own "Gummi Bears," and "Monty Python and the Holy Grail," or its characters. They are both property of the Walt Disney Company, Python Pictures and their associates.

"Wedding at Swamp Castle"

By TwlightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Wedding Invitation"

It was another beautiful day in the kingdom of Dunwyn and Princess Calla, daughter of its ruler, King Gregor, was outside with her best friend, Sunni Gummi, a member of the Gummi Bear race. The two had been best friends ever since they first encountered one another in Castle Drekmore, home of their archenemy, Duke Sigmund Igthorn, an ex-knight of Dunwyn. Because of her friendship with Calla, Sunni had always been enchanted with the ways of the human world. She always wanted to learn and understand everything that made the human culture what it was. At times, it would often get her into trouble, but Sunni was aware of the dangers.

On this particular day however, Sunni was having troubles of her own as she was struggling to hold on to a horse as part of a horseback riding lesson that Calla had been teaching Sunni. After a few moments, Sunni lost her grip and fell down on the grass on her stomach.

"Ten seconds, Sunni," laughed Calla as she helped Sunni to her feet. "That's the longest you've stayed on yet."

"I would have stayed on longer if that horse hadn't buckled out from under me," remarked Sunni, bitterly only for the horse to bite her on the rear. This caused Sunni to face the four legged creature and wave her fist at it.

"Ow! Why you four foot legged excuse for a…"

"He's after the sugar cubes," said Calla. "Give him a couple."

Sunni reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of sugar cubes that she had been carrying. Rather than just bending its head down to take them, the horse stuck out its tongue and not only licked the cubes out of Sunni's hand, but also licked Sunni herself, right in the face.

"Oh, Sunni," giggled Calla, who noticed that the sun was beginning to set and she needed to return to Dunwyn Castle. "It's getting late. Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure, see you then," replied Sunni, wiping the horse's saliva out of her face.

But, just as Sunni prepared to leave, Calla suddenly had a thought that she wanted to share with Sunni. There was something important coming up and Calla thought that since Sunni liked high class functions at Dunwyn, it was something that she thought would greatly interest her.

"Oh, wait just a minute, Sunni," called Calla and stopping Sunni from going any further. "I forgot to tell you something that I thought might interest you."

"What is it?" asked Sunni, excitedly as she ran back over to Calla. "Is there something you want to tell me? Are you having a ball? A dinner? What is it?"

"Father and I are going to be attending a wedding in a nearby kingdom tomorrow," answered Calla. "And I was wondering if you wanted to sneak in and attend."

The thought of attending a wedding greatly excited Sunni. She loved nothing more than two lives coming together to be united forever. There weren't any Gummi Bear marriages for 500 years, but there were plenty of human weddings and Sunni had the honor of attending a few of them.

"Oh, boy! I'd love to come, Calla," replied Sunni, jumping and down in excitement. "Who's getting married? Is it someone we know? Is it Princess Marie? Who is it?"

A sudden frown came upon Calla's face when Sunni asked her who was getting married. As far as she was concerned, the wedding that she and King Gregor were attending was a wedding that was to be due to an arranged marriage. Still, she kept an upper lip, especially for Sunni who could only just stand there and be excited.

"It is a very good friend of mine, Sunni," said Calla. "He is being married to the girl of his dreams. However…"

"Say no more, Calla," interrupted Sunni, excitedly. "I've got to get ready for the wedding. See you then!"

So, Sunni ran off excitedly as Calla watched and once Sunni was gone, she led the horse back to the stables while thinking about the wedding that she and King Gregor were supposed to attend. It was a wedding that, in Calla's mind, was something that really bothered her greatly. Being a princess, she had to obey certain laws that would often times dictate her life. This would often put her at odds with King Gregor, who always wanted Calla to set an example for her subjects.

"Ah, Calla," said Gregor as Calla walked in from the stables. "I see we are looking forward to the wedding at Swamp Castle tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Yes, father," replied Calla, trying to keep up a happy front about the situation. "I'm very thrilled for Prince Herbert and his new bride. But, can I ask you a question, father?"

"Of course, Calla," said Gregor as they walked towards Calla's bedroom. "What is it that you wish to ask of me?"

Calla and Gregor walked up to the door of Calla's bedroom and the young princess placed her hand on the doorknob before looking at Gregor right in the eyes.

"Father," said Calla, not sure of how to address her feelings. "I was just wondering if maybe an arranged marriage isn't a good idea. Do you think this is what Prince Herbert wants? To be married to someone he doesn't love?"

Before Gregor could answer, Calla opened the door to her bedroom and the king and princess of Dunwyn went inside and sat down on the edge of Calla's bed. In his lifetime, Gregor had attended numerous weddings and realized that weddings were not only the unions of the married couple, but also of the two kingdoms where the brides and grooms came from.

"You see, Calla," explained Gregor, placing an arm around Calla's neck. "Sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to do. King Herbert lives on a swamp and if he wants to be a respectable king, he needs land that is not on a swamp. Prince Herbert is being married to someone whose father has a ton of land that King Herbert can expand his kingdom on."

"I know that King Herbert has good intentions, father," remarked Calla. "But, don't you think that Herbert is a little young to even be married? He and I are both the same age."

"Well, it's how it is, unfortunately Calla," said Gregor. "But, King Herbert has good intentions for his kingdom and Prince Herbert will one day take the throne of Swamp Castle from him. Furthermore, my reign will one day end, Calla and you will be married to someone to share the throne with."

Calla took in this thought with a worried look on her face. She didn't want to have her freedom come to an end just like that, especially if she was to be one day forcefully married against her will. In her mind, Prince Herbert still had a childhood to live through and an arranged marriage at his age was just unacceptable. But, Calla didn't make the laws, her father did and there was nothing she could do about it.

However, Prince Herbert would eventually be saved from this arranged marriage as this story developed…


	2. Day of the Wedding

Chapter 2

"Day of the Wedding"

So, the morning of the wedding arrived and Sunni gleefully got out of bed, making her way down for breakfast with the rest of the Gummies. Upon sitting at the table, many of her fellow Glen Gummies were somewhat surprised by her cheerful nature.

"You seem to be very excited about something, Sunni," remarked Tummi as he ate his morning supply of flapjacks. "Is there something important going on?"

"Yes," added Zummi. "I don't think we have ever seen you this excited in a long time. Did Gusto finally agree to draw you or something?"

"Nope," laughed Sunni. "Guess again. It has to do with love."

The mere mention of the word love caused the youngest Glen Gummi, Cubbi, to sigh and roll his eyes in disgust. Unlike Sunni, he had more important things to do than just think about love.

"It's true, Cubbi," cried Sunni, giving him a stare. "Calla invited me to attend a wedding with her today at a place called Swamp Castle."

"Swamp Castle?" the Gummies cried out, stopping their breakfast.

"Yeah, apparently King Gregor is good friends with the king there," said Sunni. "I've always wanted to attend a human wedding."

Of course, Gruffi Gummi, the de facto leader of the Glen Gummies was not too thrilled about the idea. He never trusted all humans except for Calla and the first human they ever met, Cavin the pageboy. In his mind, Gruffi knew that Sunni was asking for trouble.

"Well, think of it this way, Sunni," said Gruffi. "Humans gathering together in one large place at a kingdom we probably never even heard of to begin with. You get spotted by humans and we never see you again."

"Come on, Gruffi," pleaded Sunni, trying to win him over. "It's just a wedding and it won't be like any other wedding we'd have had at Gummi Glen."

"That's because we've never had one," retorted Gruffi. "I say it is just too dangerous for you, Sunni. You are just a kid to go at it alone."

This didn't bode well with the Glen's matriarch, Grammi Gummi, who had always supported Sunni whenever she wanted to do things like this. Sure it was probably edgy at times, but they all made it from their encounters with encroaching humans without a scratch.

"Gruffi Gummi," she snapped, walking over to support Sunni, who was beginning to wonder if her dreams of attending a human wedding were in jeopardy. "You have the manners of a Billy Goat. Sunni enjoys human customs because one day we might have to experience a similar situation, such as a wedding involving Gummi Bears. Besides, when did Sunni or any of the cubs for that matter, end up in perilous situations?"

Gruffi struggled to find the words to answer Grammi's question, but he couldn't. Even he couldn't keep Sunni shielded. He knew that Sunni had a right to learn ways of the human world and that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Quite a few," answered Gruffi, meekly. "But, stay out of trouble, Sunni and don't get spotted by anyone other than Calla. Understand?"

Excited that Gruffi came around, Sunni ran over and hugged him tightly as a way of saying thank you.

"Oh, thank you, Gruffi! You won't be sorry!" cried Sunni as she dashed out of the hall and towards her bedroom to get ready.

As Sunni left, the rest of the Gummies each gave each other worried looks, but like Gruffi, they all had to trust her. There was not any situation they could have encountered yet that resulted in being captured by humans.

"Grammi, I sure hope you know what you are doing," remarked Gruffi. "If anything happens to Sunni…"

"Oh, stop being such a worry wart," interrupted Grammi. "We all have to trust Sunni and Calla on this. Besides, what else could do wrong at a wedding?"

"And why isn't Cavin coming?" added Cubbi. "He is a page, after all. Perhaps, I'd better find him to see what is going on."

"I'm sure he is going," remarked Grammi. "Sunni probably got so excited that she forgot to tell us. Still, we will be hearing a lot about the wedding when she comes back later tonight."

Meanwhile, Sunni returned to her bedroom and stripped off her aqua green nightgown and slippers before going in for a short bath. A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and walking over to her dresser, she pulled out the long dark green dress she last wore for fall's farewell.

"Guess my holiday dress will have to do," Sunni said to herself. "Perfect for a wedding like today."

A little while later, Sunni changed into her dark green dress and slid on her matching dark green slippers, before leaving her bedroom and making her way down to the Quick Tunnels. As she made her way down to a Quick Car that would take her to Dunwyn, she heard a gruff voice call out to her.

"Sunni!" cried the voice and Sunni turned to see Gruffi running down the stairs. "Grammi asked me to give you this."

"What is it?" asked Sunni and in Gruffi's hand was a small rose that had supposedly been cut.

"A little something to add to your ensemble," said Gruffi, feeling a tear trickle down his eyes much to Sunni's amusement as he placed the rose in Sunni's hair. "Sorry if I'm a little misty eyed but you…you…"

"You think I look beautiful, Gruffi?" she remarked. "That's probably the first time you said something nice about my clothes."

Touched by Gruffi's compliment, Sunni embraced Gruffi in a giant bear hug but careful not to wrinkle her holiday dress.

"And I'm sorry for how I acted back there," he added as Sunni climbed into the Quick Car. "You deserve to go to this wedding, Sunni. It's your element, but I know you will be careful."

With one final goodbye, Sunni pulled the lever and soon she was on her way to Dunwyn Castle to meet Calla in her bedroom. As she sped towards Dunwyn, Sunni couldn't help but wonder why Gruffi would have such a mood swing when he normally would forbid her from even going to Dunwyn sometimes. The last time she remembered such a situation was during the festival of the first snowfall, when Gruffi forbade her from attending a ball Calla invited her to because she needed to be part of the Gummi holiday.

Soon, Sunni arrived at the platform that led up into Dunwyn Castle itself. As she arrived, Sunni could take note of the frequent footfalls that were taking place just above where she was.

"Guess everybody must be excited about this wedding," Sunni thought to herself. "Makes you think that the wedding was here in Dunwyn. But, might as well meet up with Calla and see how things are going."

Climbing through a piece of the floor, Sunni made her way into Calla's bedroom where she saw Calla at her dressing table while she finished getting herself ready for the wedding. Calla was dressed in the blue and white gown she wore at her first grand ball as well as from fall's farewell.

"Hi Calla," said Sunni as she walked over to Calla, who then noticed a sad look on Calla's face. "Are you all right? I thought you would be excited for the wedding."

Calla's eyes widened as she hastily turned around to see Sunni standing behind her.

"Oh, sorry Sunni," she gasped. "I hope you are excited as much as I am, you know."

"You don't seem too excited," remarked Sunni. "Is there something wrong about the wedding?"

Calla decided to come clean as she placed her gold tiara on her head, completing her ensemble. But, just as she began to answer Sunni's question there was a knock at the door and Sunni ran into a large chest.

"The king is waiting for you downstairs, your highness," said a servant, who then walked over along with the other servant and picked up the chest. "He think that we'd best be leaving for Swamp Castle now."

"Oh, no, Sunni!" gasped Calla, noticing that Sunni was still in the chest. "She's in the chest with the wedding gifts!"

Hastily, Calla got up and left her bedroom, racing downstairs to meet her father and the rest of the delegation. After a few moments, Calla and King Gregor boarded the royal carriage and soon, they were on their way to Swamp Castle for a wedding that would soon become upside down…


	3. King Herbert and his Son

Chapter 3

"King Herbert and his Son"

While Calla and Gregor departed Dunwyn for the wedding, Prince Herbert of Swamp Castle sat in his room in the tall tower dreading the forced vows that he would be forced to say in the arranged situation that he was in. Unlike Prince Herbert, King Herbert was eager to see his son married and was going to stop at nothing to achieve this goal.

"One day lad," he said, showing Herbert all of the land he would one day inherit from him. "All this will be yours."

"What, the curtains?" asked Prince Herbert, being completely oblivious to what his father was trying to show him.

"No, not the curtains, lad," rebuffed King Herbert, briefly hitting his son in the back of the head in an effort to get him to see sense to what he was trying to say. "All that you can see stretched out over the hills and valleys of this land. This will be your kingdom, lad."

However, Prince Herbert chose not to listen and instead try and weasel his way out of this situation. Unlike his father, Herbert had other ambitions that he wanted to pursue.

"But father," cried Herbert. "I don't want any of that."

Knowing that his son was going to try anything to get out of this planned marriage, King Herbert resorted to how he became king in the first place.

"All right, then listen lad," he explained, pacing back and forth as he spoke. "I've built this kingdom up from nothing. When I started here, all there was here was swamp. My father and your grandfather said it was daft to build a kingdom on a swamp. But I built it all the same just to show them. It sank into the swamps, so I built a second one. That sank into the swamp. So I built a third one that burned down, fell over and then sank into the swamp. But, the fourth one stayed up and that is what you are going to get lad: the strongest castle in these isles."

"But I don't want any of that," answered Prince Herbert, clearly not on the same page. "I'd rather…"

"Rather what?" huffed King Herbert, disgusted that his motivational speech for his son fell on deaf ears.

"I'd rather just sing…" replied Prince Herbert, stretching his arms out towards the boundaries beyond the Swamp kingdom.

As he spoke, random music began to play and King Herbert, a dislike of music, ran out in front of his song to stop the music.

"Stop that, stop that," he cried, waving his arms out, before grabbing Prince Herbert and pulling him to his face. "You are not going into a song while I'm in here. Now listen lad, in two hours you are getting married to a girl whose father owns the biggest tracts of open land in Britain."

"But, I don't want land," replied Herbert, meekly. But, King Herbert was not convinced in any way. No matter what his son said was going to change his mind.

"Listen, Herbert," remarked King Herbert. "We live on a bloody swamp! We need all the land we can get!"

"But, I don't like her."

"Don't like her?" cried King Herbert, walking away from his son for a moment. "What's wrong with her? She's beautiful, she's rich, and she's got huge…tracts of land."

"I know, but I want the girl that I marry to have…a certain special something."

As Prince Herbert replied, the music began playing once again and at this point, King Herbert began to lose his patience with his son.

"Cut that out! Cut that out!" he cried, waving his arms out once again before grabbing Prince Herbert once again by the scruff of his shirt bringing him to his face. "Look, you're marrying Princess Lucky, so you'd better get used to the idea!"

To make sure that his point came across, King Herbert slapped his son with the back of his hand before turning his attention over to the guards.

"Guards!" he shouted, walking over to them. "Make sure the prince doesn't leave this room until I come and get him."

The guards saluted King Herbert with those orders, but Prince Herbert continued to protest.

"But, father…" he said and to King Herbert, the time for listening to his son whining about being married against his will was over.

"Shut your noise, you," ordered King Herbert, pointing to a really ridiculous tunic and feather two-cornered hat that Prince Herbert would have to wear at the ceremony. "And get that suit on!"

Having no choice but to accept his fate, Prince Herbert sat back down at the window and looked out over the horizon as the random music began playing again, catching King Herbert's attention.

"And no singing!" he ordered as one of the guards hiccupped. "Oh, go and get a glass of water."

Soon, King Herbert left his son alone to his fate. But, Prince Herbert was going to find another way to get out of the situation he was in. All he could do was think about it for a while.

Meanwhile, King Gregor and Princess Calla's coach arrived at the gates of Swamp Castle and were allowed into the courtyard. Calla was surprised at the fact that a place so foul and disgusting would clean up so nicely.

"I must say that King Herbert really made it clear that this was a wedding," chuckled King Gregor as the carriage stopped. "This is to be a historic day for this kingdom, Calla."

"Indeed," she replied as two footmen opened the doors of the carriage. "I could only imagine how Prince Herbert must feel right now."

But, Calla's mind was not just focused on the wedding, but also on the large trunk above their carriage containing the wedding gifts for Prince Herbert and his new bride. Inside the trunk was Sunni, hoping that she wouldn't be exposed for any random humans to see.

"I just hope Sunni is okay in there," she thought to herself as the footmen grabbed the trunk and pulled it off the carriage. But, before Calla could worry any further about Sunni, King Herbert emerged into the courtyard and walked over to greet Gregor and Calla.

"Ah, King Gregor," laughed King Herbert, hugging his friend. "I'm so glad that you could make it to my son's wedding."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Herbert," replied Gregor as they broke apart. "Today is certainly a historic day for your kingdom if I do say so myself."

"And this must be the beautiful Princess Calla," remarked King Herbert, taking hold of Calla's right hand and kissing it. "You sure have grown into a lovely young woman."

Calla didn't whether to swoon or regress her feelings towards the king of Swamp Castle. But, out of respect for her father, she simply smiled and nodded in politely.

"Thanks for the compliment, King Herbert," chuckled Calla, nervously. "Charmed, I'm sure."

"Indeed you are, then," said King Herbert. "Now, if you will just follow me, we have so much to catch up on, old friend."

Normally, Calla would either accompany her father or be under personal guard in case of any danger. But, since Calla proved at the Squire's tournament that she needed no protection, Gregor allowed her to go around the kingdom as she pleased.

"We will be in the main hall if you need us, Calla," said Gregor.

"Thank you, father," replied Calla as she waved at the two kings. Once the two kings were gone, Calla went off in search of Sunni, who was still in the trunk containing the wedding gifts from Dunwyn.

"Hey, watch it!" cried Sunni as she bounced up and down inside the trunk. "Can't you see that I'm…?"

But, before Sunni could say anything else, the two footmen roughly dropped the chest down, ending Sunni's rough ride in the chest.

"Glad that is over," groaned Sunni. "Now, if only I could get out of this cramped compartment."

Luckily for Sunni at that moment, Calla emerged into the main hall and discovered the chest. There wasn't a whole lot of people, so Calla could easily get Sunni out without attracting the attention of anyone. Acting hastily, Calla hiked the white skirt of her dress and quickly opened the trunk and wrapped Sunni in a dark green shawl to hide her from the view of the other people in sight.

"Are you all right, Sunni?" cried Calla as she carried Sunni into a closet and removed the shawl covering Sunni. "Sorry about that."

"Well, it's much better than being discovered by anyone other than yourself, Calla," replied Sunni, straightening her dress out. "Didn't you wanted to tell me about something concerning the wedding?"

"Yes," whispered Calla. "Prince Herbert is being married against his will in order to get land and we have to convince him not to go through with this."

"How do you suppose we do that?" wondered Sunni.

Calla wasn't sure, but all that mattered was that her friend needed her support. Seeing a small matching dark green shawl that both matched Sunni's dress and was her size, she picked it up and Sunni wrapped it around her body to conceal her identity.

"Just follow me," replied Calla and the two lifelong friends went out in search of Prince Herbert's room…


	4. Calla and Prince Herbert

Chapter 4

"Calla and Prince Herbert"

While Calla and Sunni searched for any sign of Prince Herbert's room, in a forest not too far away from Swamp Castle, a brave and influential knight named Sir Lancelot of the neighboring kingdom of Camelot was wandering through the forest as he was searching high and low for an object known as the Holy Grail. For the past few days, he and his horse, Concorde, had traveled far and wide in search of the object in question. Lancelot was also known to hold honor to the code that most knights held to protect and serve those who were under their care. As he and his horse rested by a stream, their time of seclusion was interrupted by a sudden arrow that flung through the air and hit Concorde in the chest.

"Message for you, sir," gasped the horse as he fell over on his side. Lancelot ran over and pulled the arrow out of Concorde's chest and read the note that was attached to it.

"'Please help me," read Sir Lancelot. "I am being held captive in a tower and being forced to marry against my will by order of my father.' At last, a quest, a mission to prove my valor by the grace of God. Oh, brave Concorde, you shall have not died in vain."

"I'm not quite dead, sir," remarked Concorde, much to Sir Lancelot's relief that his horse was still alive. "Really, I'm not."

"Oh, well then," said Sir Lancelot. "Then rest here, brave Concorde, while I go and rescue the one who sent me this note."

Of course, Sir Lancelot at that moment was not thinking at all about the Holy Grail. He had far more important matters to attend to, such as rescuing whoever wrote the note.

At that moment, Prince Herbert continued to sit by the window and wait for the moment to pass when he would have his free life come to an end for the sake of expanding the land of his father's kingdom. His moment of thinking was interrupted when a knock at the door was heard, alerting the two guards guarding him.

"Who goes there?" one of them asked. "His highness is not to be disturbed until his father, the king, returns to collect him for the wedding."

"I've come to see the prince," replied a female voice on the other side. "Me and a friend of his."

"Should we let her in?" asked the other guard. "It might be a trick of some sorts."

The guards thought about it for a moment, but eventually relented and opened the doors, revealing Princess Calla on the other side, much to the shock and surprise of the guards.

"Princess Calla!" cried one of the guards, getting down on their knees. "We were not expecting you to visit the prince! Does your father know that you are here?"

"Calla! Is that you?" remarked Prince Herbert. "After all these years, you've come back at last in my time of need!"

Knowing that Prince Herbert needed to be consoled in private, Calla decided that she and Herbert would need to be left alone without the guards watching over them.

"Please leave me and the prince alone," said Calla as she and the cloaked Sunni walked into the room. "If anyone attempts to enter, they are to not enter unless if I say otherwise, is that clear?"

The guards were surprised that the princess of Dunwyn castle would be giving them orders, but they nevertheless obliged to Calla's commands and left her and Sunni alone with Herbert. Herbert was delighted at the fact that he was able to talk to someone whom he knew and trusted with all his heart.

"Calla," he cried as he hugged her tightly. "I am so glad to see you at this time of need! I don't want to go through with this! You have to help me!"

"Herbert, I understand why I don't think you should be married," said Calla. "Nobody should force others to do anything that they don't want to do. I recently proved that to my father in the squires' tournament that was held in my kingdom."

"He won't listen to me, Calla," sighed Herbert, showing Calla the ridiculous outfit that King Herbert wanted him to wear. "You see what he wants me to wear? These clothes represent the life that I don't want to have. What am I going to do? I'm young and I want to lead my own life!"

Herbert took the wedding suit and threw it across the room in a fit of rage. The yell he made had made Sunni jump with surprise and this alerted Herbert.

"Who…who is that?" asked Herbert and Calla realized that she had no other choice. "If that is your friend, she looks rather small. Is she a child?"

Calla nodded and Sunni removed the dark green cloak, revealing herself to Prince Herbert, nervously gulping at how he was going to react.

"A Gummi Bear!" gasped Prince Herbert, getting down to Sunni's level and taking her paw in his hand. "I've always thought they were fairy tales, not real creatures."

"We are real," said Sunni, meekly. "But, we just hide a lot. Calla and I are friends, Prince Herbert."

Seeing Sunni made Prince Herbert realize that he had a childhood to live through. He didn't need to be pushed into doing something that he didn't want to do.

"Do you see why I've brought her here, Herbert?" said Calla. "I've brought her here to show you that you deserve to have a life to live by. If I had gotten a squire to be my protector, then our relationship would have been over. Don't let certain laws dictate your life and let your father know of that."

But Herbert was entranced by Sunni's presence so much that he didn't even pay attention to what Calla was saying. However, Calla was right, he needed to stand up to his father right here and right now. But then, he realized that his note was probably found by someone right now and that the individual in question would come and rescue him. It was only the sudden sounds of screams and yells did Herbert break out of his trance.

"What was that?" yelped Calla, who almost fell on the ground.

"I don't know, Calla!" cried Sunni, knowing that being revealed to an encroaching human was almost inevitable. "But, I'd better hide!"

So, Sunni ran and took cover behind a secluded corner of the room as the sounds of screams and cries continued to grow and grow as footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Calla noticed a scepter and picked it up, preparing to defend herself against whoever was coming up to them.

"Herbert, take cover!" she ordered. "That's a royal command!"

"But, Calla…" cried Herbert, thinking that the footfalls were coming from the one who answered his note.

"Now!" she ordered and Herbert did as he was told, jumping behind a chest while Calla got into a battle position. Unfortunately, Sunni had gotten so scared that she had discovered a small hole in the stone wall and crawled through it, trying to hide herself from view.

To make matters worse, she didn't even notice the wall had a hole on the other side that led right outside and soon, Sunni dashed out of the hole and fell screaming to the ground below.

"Time for some Gummiberry juice!" she cried and lifted up her dress to reveal the bottle that was attached to her left leg. Taking it out, she drank the bottle, but before Sunni could finish it, she ended up in large field of grass, which kept her from view of other humans. But the force of the impact knocked her out cold as Calla, not knowing about Sunni's fall, heard the sounds of the guards guarding outside the room being killed and the door swinging open to reveal the intruder on the other side…


	5. Meeting Sir Lancelot

Chapter 5

"Meeting Sir Lancelot"

Calla stood her ground as the sounds of screaming and footfalls continued to grow louder and louder with each passing minute. At that moment, the doors swung open and Sir Lancelot entered the room. He got so caught up in what he was doing that he swung his blood soaked sword at Calla and knocked her to the ground, also knocking her gold tiara off of her head. Then suddenly, he stopped when he realized whom he just attacked.

"Forgive me for striking you, fair one," he said, hastily getting down on one knee and lowering his head. "Behold your humble servant, Sir Lancelot of Camelot, I've come to take you…"

"You've got my note!" cried Prince Herbert, emerging from his hiding place and excitedly climbing over all of the debris in his room. Despite the fact that Herbert was like all the others that came across his path just now, Sir Lancelot did nothing, but instead just gaze at him.

"Well, I got a note," he said, sheepishly, pointing his sword at Calla. "I thought that it was this lovely flower who sent me a note and I…"

"You've come to rescue me!" cried Prince Herbert as the random music began playing again as he rejoiced in his apparent rescue. "I knew someone would and I knew that someone out there that there must be someone…"

Before Herbert could finish his sentence, Kings Herbert and Gregor came running into the room with King Herbert waving his arms to silence the music once again.

"Stop that! Stop that! Stop it! Stop it!" he cried out as the music fell silent and turned his attention over to Sir Lancelot. "Who are you?"

"I'm your son," remarked Prince Herbert, thinking that his father was talking to him.

"No, not you!" cried King Herbert as Gregor helped get Calla back on her feet.

"I'm Sir Lancelot," replied Sir Lancelot, placing his sword in front of him.

Being the concerned father that he was, Gregor glared at Sir Lancelot with angry eyes, knowing how Calla was put in mortal danger because of him. Not only that, but King Gregor was also himself possibly targeted for assassination and felt like at that moment to have Sir Lancelot arrested and then executed for what he had done.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Gregor. "How dare you savagely attack a royal wedding? Explain yourself at once!"

"Well, I mean you see…" Sir Lancelot, before Prince Herbert interrupted.

"He's come to rescue me, father!" exclaimed Prince Herbert.

"Now, let's not jump to any conclusions," interjected Sir Lancelot. "You see, I thought your son was that delicate creature standing right over there, who was being forced to marry against her will."

Clearly, Calla was not dressed like someone who was to be married and Gregor made certain that Sir Lancelot knew that there would be consequences for his actions. Not only was his daughter put in harm's way, but many others as well.

"Does my daughter look like a bride to you?" snapped Gregor, indignantly.

"Well, she is wearing white in a few places," remarked Sir Lancelot, looking at the blue and white gown Calla was wearing. "May not be a fully colored bride, but close enough."

"I doubt that I would be getting married dressed like this," said Calla, ignoring the remark. "Besides, Prince Herbert and I are friends, very close friends."

Sir Lancelot doubled look at both Calla and Herbert and only wondered for a moment that maybe Herbert and Calla were the ones that should be married, not Herbert and some random princess that he was being forced to marry against his will. However, King Herbert had more issues to attend to, so Gregor led Calla away to safety while King Herbert continued to question Sir Lancelot.

"Did you kill all those guards?" he asked, feverishly. "They cost 50 pounds each!"

"I'm awfully sorry," replied Sir Lancelot as Prince Herbert grabbed hold of a makeshift rope that he had made and walked over to the window. "Like I said, I thought your son was that beautiful creature, who…supposed left just now, if you know what I mean."

"I've got a rope all ready!" cried Prince Herbert, excitedly.

"You killed eight wedding guests and all," snapped King Herbert, lowering his head in despair and worry. "I can understand that already!"

Meanwhile, in the tall grass, Sunni came about after being knocked unconscious as a result of Sir Lancelot's rampage. The rose that Gruffi had placed in her hair before she left Gummi Glen was gone and her long dark green dress was dirtied in a few places. But, while Sunni was upset about her looks, she had to be grateful that she was not hurt very badly.

"Calla!" she whispered to herself in a state of shock, hastily racing out of the grass, thinking that her best and only human friend in the world was in danger. "I've got to help her!"

Sunni tried to bounce again, but she was in such pain at that moment that it was almost impossible to even try and jump.

"Best I wait a minute," she said to herself, choosing to remain in the grass. "Thought that this was going to be a great day, the best day of my life, but I was wrong!"

However, as much as Sunni wanted to pout over how this day had turned, she knew that Calla was in danger and had to help her and Prince Herbert. Little did she know, however, that Herbert was already planning his escape from the tower.

"Hurry, Sir Lancelot!" cried Prince Herbert. "Hurry!"

"Shut up!" snapped King Herbert, giving his son a disgusted stare, before turning his attention back to Sir Lancelot. "You only killed the bride's father is all!"

"Well, I didn't mean to," explained Sir Lancelot. "You see, I got so caught up in the moment that I…"

"Didn't mean to?" cried King Herbert. "You put your sword through his head! Not only that, you kicked the bride in the chest! Oh, it's going to cost me a fortune, it is!"

Before King Herbert could continue to mention what other damage that Sir Lancelot had caused to the wedding, Sir Lancelot decided to explain his entire story to King Herbert at last.

"Well, you see," explained Sir Lancelot. "I was riding in the forest north from Camelot and I got this note…"

"Camelot?" interrupted King Herbert. "Are you from, uh, Camelot?"

"Yes," answered Sir Lancelot.

"Hurry, Sir Lancelot!" called Prince Herbert, now climbing over the edge of the castle. The sight of seeing Prince Herbert hanging on the edge of the castle caught Sunni's attention and despite the soreness of her body, she needed to help Prince Herbert.

Meanwhile, Sir Lancelot and King Herbert continued their random conversation about Camelot and such.

"I am a knight of King Arthur, sir," said Sir Lancelot.

"Very nice castle, Camelot," remarked King Herbert. "Very good pig country."

"Hurry, I'm ready!" called Prince Herbert as Sunni watched nervously from behind the shield of the tall grass.

Knowing that she still had some Gummiberry juice left, Sunni kept it in reserve not knowing of what was going to be happening before her very eyes. In her mind, she knew that Prince Herbert was going to fall and she needed to be ready.

"Would you like to come and have a drink?" offered King Herbert.

"That's very nice of you," remarked Sir Lancelot.

"I am ready!" cried Prince Herbert, his voice growing a little bit desperate. Having enough of his son's tomfoolery, King Herbert pulled out a dagger and cut the makeshift rope, causing Prince Herbert to fall to the ground below.

"Oh, my goodness!" cried Sunni as she quickly the remains of her gummiberry juice and jumped up to try and rescue the falling prince. The only question now was would she have enough juice to reach and rescue Prince Herbert from a sudden and almost certain death?


	6. Confronting Sir Lancelot

Chapter 6

"Confronting Sir Lancelot"

Acting quickly, Sunni immediately took the remains of her gummiberry juice and drank it to give her the ability to bounce and save Prince Herbert from certain death. The prince of Swamp Castle was a few mere inches from the ground when Sunni jumped up and grabbed him. But, the weight the prince was had caused Sunni to drop quickly to the ground, landing with a very hard thud with Prince Herbert sitting on top of her.

"Am I dead yet?" he asked as he heard Sunni groan beneath him. "Oh, who is…the Gummi Bear?! You rescued me?"

"Of course I did," coughed Sunni as she rose to her feet, dusting the dirt off of her long green dress. "I wasn't going to let you become a pancake, was I? Are you all right?"

"Then, you've saved me!" cried Prince Herbert as the music started back up again. "I can't wait to tell the world that I…"

"Hold it! Hold it!" interrupted Sunni, raising and waving her paws to stop the music. "You cannot tell anyone else that I saved you. Humans and Gummi Bears really don't get along very well and we haven't had contact with most humans in over 500 years. Will you promise me that?"

After a moment, Herbert bent down and kissed Sunni's paw gently, making the yellow Gummi Bear blush slightly for a minute. Of course, Herbert knew that his father was probably worried sick about him, not knowing of course, that King Herbert intentionally cut the rope that almost sent Prince Herbert to his death.

"I'll take that as a yes then," giggled Sunni as the sounds of hoof beats came onto the scene and she quickly jumped back into the tall grass.

Peeking through the tall grass, Sunni saw a rider-less horse arrive on the scene and bent down to allow Prince Herbert to ride on top of him. Once Herbert was mounted on the horse's back, the horse took him away and left Sunni alone to hide in the grass, now thinking about the wellbeing of her best human friend.

"I sure hope Calla's all right," thought Sunni.

Meanwhile, King Herbert led Sir Lancelot, King Gregor and Princess Calla back into the now bloodied main hall where those who were killed by Sir Lancelot were being mourned by their loved ones. As they walked into the hall, King Herbert tried to diffuse the situation by speaking of his "remodeling" plans for his kingdom after the wedding.

"Now, this is the main hall," he said to Sir Lancelot. "We'll have this all knocked through and then we'll…"

Then, suddenly, one of the victims' relative pointed at Sir Lancelot with a fit of rage and anger in his voice.

"THERE HE IS!" cried the victim's relation, the tone in his voice scaring Calla for a brief second.

"Oh, bloody hell," whispered King Herbert as the angry guests charged at Sir Lancelot, causing the knight of Camelot to leap into action, swinging his sword at them in defense as King Herbert intervened and broke up the escalating confrontation before it could get completely out of hand.

Calla wanted to get in on the action, but Gregor pulled her back, not wanting to see her in any more danger than she already had been.

"Please, hold it! Hold it!" cried King Herbert, pulling Sir Lancelot away from the angry wedding guests.

"Sorry, sorry," replied Sir Lancelot. "You see what I mean? I just get carried away. Sorry, sorry everyone."

"He's killed the best man!" shouted a wedding guest, covered in blood.

King Herbert waved his arms and called out for silence, briefly calming down the angry guests and allowing him to speak.

"This is Sir Lancelot from the court of Camelot," announced King Herbert. "A brave and influential knight and my special guest here today."

"Hello," Sir Lancelot said, trying to put on his best smile despite all that was happening around him.

"He killed the Maid of Honor!" cried another wedding guest as the cries of anger once again dominated the main hall. "And he killed my auntie!"

"Please! Please!" called King Herbert, once again calling for silence from the wedding guests. "This is supposed to be a happy occasion. Let's not bicker and argue about who killed who. We are here today to witness the union of two young people in the joyful bond of holy wedlock."

This brief remark by the king was only met by the sounds of confusion and dismay over the situation. On one hand, there were dozens of people dead or nearly dead and on the other hand, there was still a wedding to take place.

"Unfortunately," said King Herbert. "One of them, my son Herbert, Prince of Swamp Castle, has just fallen to his death."

Calla could only just stand there and raise an eyebrow at this for she couldn't believe that Herbert would have simply fallen to his death or unless….he was saved by her best friend at the very last minute. Furthermore, one of the people in attendance had a very distraught look on her face, giving a clear indication that she was Princess Lucky, the woman that Herbert was supposed to have married.

"But, I don't want to think I've lost a son," interjected King Herbert. "As so much as… gained a daughter."

This caused the tension to drop for a moment as a light round of applause came throughout the main hall. Of course, there was the sense of sadness as well for the Princess as her father had been killed in Lancelot's rampage.

"For since the tragic death of her father," continued King Herbert. "I want his only daughter to look upon me as her own dad in a real and legally binding sense."

Another light round of applause once again broke up the tension and dread of the situation. However, no one could believe for what the king of Swamp Castle would say next.

"Furthermore," continued King Herbert. "I feel sure that the merger and the union between the Princess and the brave, but dangerous Sir Lancelot of Camelot…"

Sir Lancelot couldn't believe this and turned back to the King in surprise, trying to see what he was thinking. Even Calla and Gregor couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing. A crazed knight storming into a wedding, killing or mortally wounding dozens of people, being offered a chance to marry. Now, Calla was beginning to think that something was amiss, until an excited voice filled the hall.

"Look!" cried a wedding guest. "The dead prince!"

At that moment, Lancelot's horse, Concorde, stepped into the hall with Prince Herbert on his back much to the shock and awe of Calla, Gregor and the wedding guests, but of the disgust and dislike of King Herbert.

"He's not quite dead," said Concorde looking up at the king and his master.

"No," added Prince Herbert. "I feel much better."

"You fell out of the tall tower, you creep!" remarked King Herbert.

"No, I was saved at the last minute," replied Prince Herbert as Concorde let him off on an upside down tub barrel.

"How?" demanded King Herbert.

At that moment, the random sound of music began to play again and King Herbert began to feel very uncomfortable about what was happening around him.

"Well, I'll tell you," answered Prince Herbert.

"No, not like that!" cried King Herbert, attempting to flee the scene. "Not like that! Stop it! SHUT UP!"

And King Herbert ran out of the hall, rudely running past Gregor and Calla in an attempt to flee the thing he dreaded most as the main hall broke into a chorus of "He's going to tell," over and over again.

"Quickly, sir! Come this way!" called Concorde.

"No, it's not right for my idiom," replied Sir Lancelot, hastily grabbing a rope and knowing that he needed to get out of Swamp Castle. "I must escape more…"

Sir Lancelot rolled his eyes at the thought he couldn't finish his sentence, however Concorde was quick to finish it for him

"Dramatically, sir?" asked Concorde.

"Dramatically!" called Sir Lancelot and the knight jumped off the stairs and swung out the window, breaking a stained glass window while Concorde also fled the scene, attempting to follow his master out.

However, rather than staying behind to hear how Prince Herbert was rescued, Calla knew that Sunni was missing and she needed to find her before someone else would.

"Father, I need to leave for a moment," said Calla, however Gregor was too enraptured to even notice Calla's remark. However, Calla understood that he was too focused and went out to find Sunni herself…


	7. Prince Confronts King

Chapter 7

"Prince Confronts King"

While the kingdom of Swamp Castle rejoiced that Prince Herbert was found to be alive, Calla hastily left the main hall and went out in search of Sunni. Calla could only think that Sunni might have had been found and that the secret of the Gummi Bears would have been exposed for all to learn. Even though she was wearing high heels, Calla was more than determined to find her friend.

"Sunni!" she quietly called. "Sunni, where are you?"

Calla ran out over the drawbridge and walked around the castle, going through the swampy grass searching for her Gummi Bears friend. Finally, she came around the tower where Prince Herbert's room was and discovered the sounds of rustling in the grass. Calla stood her ground as the rustling came towards her and what emerged was Sunni, her dress dirtied and torn.

Nevertheless, Calla sighed as it was only Sunni and nothing else.

"You will never believe how much time I had to spend hiding," cried Sunni, attempting to brush the mud off of her. "I'd doubt Grammi is going to even bother cleaning this frock of all the stains that are on it."

"There is something far more important than that right now, Sunni," said Calla with a concerned look on her face. "I just hope that Prince Herbert confronts his father over all that has happened. Even more, I hope he doesn't say that he was saved by you, Sunni."

"Nobody will believe it unless they have proof that I have saved him," advised Sunni. "I don't think anyone would believe him."

Calla could only hope and pray that her friend's existence stayed secretive as she walked back into the castle, while Sunni took shelter inside a closet to conceal her presence. By now, the crowds had dispersed, but only a few people remained inside and Calla wondered exactly Prince Herbert had told them.

"Where is the Prince?" she asked and one of the people directed her towards the castle's throne room with the doors slightly ajar. Calla walked over towards the doors, only to be stopped by the two guards standing guard, crossing their lances.

"Only the King and his son are allowed inside!" they said, giving Calla a hard glare. "Go away!"

"Do you even know whom you are talking to?" retorted Calla, insulted by what had just been said in front of her. "I am Princess Calla, Princess of Dunywn and a close friend of Prince Herbert's and I demand entrance to the throne room at once!"

"We don't care if you are Queen Guinevere!" barked the guards. "Leave here at once, or…"

"Let her in," said a meek voice to the guards. "Do as I command without any questions! Understand?"

The guards looked at each other, thinking that by allowing Calla into the throne room, they would be scolded by King Herbert for allowing someone to take part in their conversation. Nevertheless, they allowed Calla inside and she saw Prince Herbert standing in front of his father who was sitting on a rock carved throne.

"Princess Calla," remarked King Herbert. "My son here tells me that you are an influence for his actions against this kingdom."

Calla was shocked at such an accusation. Sure, she understood that Prince Herbert didn't want to marry a Princess that he didn't care about, but to be blamed as the sole influence on him was just wrong.

"What?!" she cried. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing?! You are making it sound like I was the one who convinced Prince Herbert to not marry!"

"Of course I did!" snapped King Herbert. "Your father always said that you wanted to follow your own path, even though you will one day succeed him. But, this is not your concern Princess Calla! You are a guest and nothing more, so leave Prince Herbert to follow his own dreams!"

"To marry a girl that I don't love?" retorted Prince Herbert. "Why couldn't you just accept what I wanted to do, father? I don't even want to marry in the first place anyway!"

"Shut up!" shouted King Herbert, his fist pounding the left armrest of his throne. "You will do as I command, my son without any words whatsoever! I need this kingdom to survive and you are the key of doing that!"

At this point, Calla refused to believe another word that came out of King Herbert's mouth. The man was nothing more than a king that wanted to grow beyond a swamp.

"Listen to yourself!" cried Calla. "Can't you see that you are forcing Prince Herbert to do something he clearly does not want to? He and I are the same age, King Herbert! At least give him a chance to live his life and if he wants to marry, that's his choice. If he wants to believe in childhood fairy tales like Gummi Bears, then so be it!"

Knowing that he was outmatched, King Herbert sighed and gave in to the defeat that he had found himself about to take in. Arguing with the Princess of his closest friend was pretty much a pointless cause at this point.

"Why should I even bother arguing with you, Princess Calla?" sighed King Herbert. "If you want my son to follow his dreams, then so be it. But, I warn you, Princess. That if your ideas fail, one day, then the friendship that I have with your father will come to an end. Do I make myself clear?"

Prince Herbert could not help but feel overjoyed at this, for he was given the chance by his father to lead his own life, although King Herbert didn't want to. Still, Herbert had his dreams and aspirations as the random music once again started playing.

"You must have a way of winning an argument, Calla," remarked Prince Herbert as they walked out of the throne room. "You must have learned that from your father."

"You might as well say that," said Calla as they walked out towards the carriage to take Gregor and Calla back to Dunwyn. "Do you think he will understand one day?"

"I don't know if he will," sighed Prince Herbert, considering the possible consequences of his father's decision. "But, if I need you to return to help me, will you?"

"Of course," replied Calla as the two royals hugged one last time before Calla joined her father in the carriage, with Sunni once again hiding in the trunk, now that all of the wedding presents had been placed back in now that the wedding was off.

However, Sunni still had quite a story to tell to the rest of the Gummies when she got back to Gummi Glen…


	8. A Possible Future?

Chapter 8

"A Possible Future?"

After what was the strangest day of her life had come to a close, Sunni returned to Gummi Glen with the rest of the Glen Gummies eager to listen to what Sunni had to say about attending her first human wedding. Changing out of her dirtied long dark green dress, Sunni changed into her aqua green nightgown and went to the main hall to tell her story.

"So, that was what happened?" remarked Cubbi. "A human knight invading a wedding? Why wasn't I invited? If Cavin and I were there, he would have been sliced onions!"

"I don't think you would fare well, Cubbi dear," said Grammi. "From the looks of it, someone could have gotten seriously hurt, Sunni. Where were you during all of this?"

"I was in the tower until I fell out of it," replied Sunni. "I thought that I would be spotted by a human and then took cover under a field of grass. Let me tell you, it was absolutely disgusting hiding in grass."

Sunni could also feel herself starting to become itchy. Apparently, the grass she had been hiding in had caused her to scratch uncontrollably. Fortunately, Grammi had an idea to combat that.

"Well, there is nothing that a little Witch Hazel won't do," she said. "However, you will need to stay inside for a few days, Sunni."

"Aw, Grammi," whined Sunni. "Do I have to?"

"Not unless you want to be scratching all the time," replied the matriarch of Gummi Glen. "You probably must have ended up in itchy grass. But, I can't really blame you for your faults, dear. There was very little you could have done."

"Well, Sunners, as soon as you are healed up," said Gusto. "I've been meaning to do that portrait of you that I promised these bears here. Can't wait to see you all dolled up."

Sunni could only giggle and blush at what the artistic Gummi bear had said. She had always longed to be immortalized by him and even though she had the itches, Sunni was going to focus on this and nothing else. But, there was a far more pressing matter that needed to be addressed.

"By the way, Sunni," said Gruffi. "Whatever happened to the rose I gave you?"

Sunni's look of happiness became a look of depression when Gruffi asked the question. Sunni knew that Gruffi liked seeing his baby girl dressed to the lines and to think of her telling him that she lost the rose in all of the chaos was unthinkable.

"I lost the rose, Gruffi," sighed Sunni, placing her arms behind her back and lowering her head. "There was quite a lot going on and I didn't think to even look for it. I didn't even notice it fell out of my hair until I got out of the grass. By then, all I could think about was not being found."

Sunni stood there thinking that Gruffi would go bananas, but to her surprise, he didn't. Gruffi got up and patted Sunni on the back, as a way of saying that she did what needed to be done.

"You did what you had to do, Sunni," he sighed. "Besides, I could never live with myself if you had been discovered by other humans than Calla. Thank the Great Gummies you survived when you did."

"Gruffi is right, Sunni," added Zummi. "As long as you survived, then the rose isn't important to even ink about, er, think about."

Sunni smiled at this and realized what was indeed truly at stake. But, furthermore, she had another pressing issue and that was about Prince Herbert. She had only met him for a few minutes, but kept this from the other Gummies, for if they were to find out, the threat level of people learning that they truly existed would greatly be raised.

"Well, might as well call it a night then," said Gusto. "I've got to rest up my artistic mind for another day."

"And I'll try to clean and fix your dress in the morning, Sunni," said Grammi. "You are going to need it for your upcoming portrait, after all."

Smiling warmly, Sunni hugged Grammi and then Gruffi one last time before retiring for the night.

Meanwhile, upon returning to Dunwyn Castle, Calla had changed out of her blue and white gown and into her pink sleeveless nightgown. She was exhausted of all the days' activities and longed for a good night's sleep. But, before she could do so, she heard a knock at the door.

"Calla, may I come in?" asked a voice.

"Um, sure father, you may," replied Calla, throwing on her pink robe as King Gregor walked into her bedroom.

"I wanted to see how you are doing after the wedding," he said. "I know that a lot happened today. Let me assure you that I will find the one called Sir Lancelot and punish him for this."

Calla didn't want to think that for there were far more important matters to indeed focus on, such as Prince Herbert leading his own free life away from his father's overbearing nature. In a sense, Sir Lancelot invading the wedding was probably a blessing in disguise.

"I wouldn't do that, father," said Calla, her voice filled with exhaustion. "All that matters is that not a whole lot of people had gotten hurt. Besides, Prince Herbert didn't even want to marry now. He's like me, we both want to live a normal childhood."

"I know you do, Calla," replied King Gregor. "But, you have to understand what is going through King Herbert's mind right now. He needs to expand the land out of the swamp and one day, he will want his son to marry."

Calla knew that her father had a point. Prince Herbert would have to marry one day and when that time would come, there would be nothing that neither she nor Herbert could do to stop it from happening.

"But, he wants to marry someone who loves him in return father," said Calla and then she froze for a quick second, her eyes widening in shock. "Unless, he is…you don't mean that maybe…? No, no it couldn't be. It just couldn't."

"Don't worry about that now, Calla," said Gregor, patting on Calla's back. "Just focus on being a princess and your own life right now."

Calla knew that Dunwyn had the second most land in England and there was no question that she and Herbert would become the talk of the two kingdoms of Swamp Castle and Dunwyn one day.

At that very moment, Prince Herbert was out wandering the grounds of Swamp Castle when he noticed a small pink flower lying on the ground, near the tall grass where Sunni had been hiding.

"The Gummi Bear's flower," he whispered. "The one she was wearing in her hair. She must have dropped it in all the madness. But, why I am I holding it? Could it be that when our free lives are over, Princess Calla and I would become one in the same?"

Prince Herbert began to feel excitement creep over his body as he began to quietly sing and dance at the prospect of him and Calla possibly having a future together. Only time would tell what the future would hold for both of them for the craziest day in both their lives as well as Sunni's life would come to an end…


End file.
